live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean's 8 (2018)
Ocean's 8 is a 2018 American heist comedy film directed by Gary Ross and written by Gary Ross and Olivia Milch. the film premiered at Alice Tully Hall on June 5, 2018 and was released in the United States on June 8, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film stars: Sandra Bullock, Cate Blanchett, Anne Hathaway, Mindy Kaling, Sarah Paulson, Awkwafina with Rihanna and Helena Bonham Carter, Richard Armitage, James Corden. The film co-stars: Elizabeth Ashley, Dana Ivey, Marlo Thomas, Mary Louise Wilson, Elliott Gould, Shaobo Qin. Starring *Sandra Bullock - Debbie Ocean *Cate Blanchett - Lou *Anne Hathaway - Daphne Kluger *Mindy Kaling - Amita *Sarah Paulson - Tammy *Awkwafina - Constance *with Rihanna - Nine Ball *and Helena Bonham Carter - Rose Weil *Richard Armitage - Claude Becker *James Corden - John Frazier *Elizabeth Ashley - Ethel *Dana Ivey - Diana *Marlo Thomas - Rene *Mary Louise Wilson - Marlene *Elliott Gould - Reuben *Shaobo Qin - Yen 'Cast' *Parole Board Officer - Griffin Dunne *Prison Guard - Deidre Goodwin *Bergdorf Salesperson - Daniella Rabbani *Mr. Randall - Brian J. Carter *Mrs. Randall - Gemma Forbes *Plaza Hotel Front Desk Clerk - Katherine Hozier-Adams *Plaza Hotel Doorman - Freddy J. Davila *Plaza Hotel Maid - Francesca Calo *April - Midori Francis *Cara - Charlotte Kirk *Chairwoman - Linda Atkinson *Press Conference Reporter - Sas Goldberg *Omaha Bankers - Steven Hauck, David Gibson, Craig Waletzko *Fashion Show Designer - Alexandre De Betak *Amita's Mother - Naheed Khan *Penelope Stern - Dakota Fanning *Cynthia - Whitney White *3 Card Monty Chump - Will Stephen *Derek - Timothy Woods *Keri - Talia Cuomo *Charlie - Charles Prendergast *Lawrence - Richard Robichaux *Cartier President - Alexander Blaise *Tinder Boy - Asher Bailey *American Wing Guard - Brian Anthony Wilson *David Welch - Damian Young *Kyle McCallister - Gideon Glick *Paul Damanian - James Hindman *Eaddy - Eaddy Kiernan *Bingo Master - David Little *Gallery Receptionist - Liana Wright-Mark *Maitre'd - Christopher Batyr *Undercover Man - Clark Carmichael *Undercover Woman - Nancy Lemenager *Detective - Bianca LaVerne Jones *Detective Morris - McNally Sagal *Pamela - Caitlin Mehner *Yuri - James Biberi *Guillermo - Migs Govea *Veronica - Nathanya Alexander *Museum Gala Head Waiter - Natasha Harper *Lorraine - Shannon Freyer *Hipster Customers - Grant Hyun, Tatiana W. Spottiswoode *Vogue Red Carpet Host - Edward Barsamian *Museum Gala Host - Whit Anderson *Bus Boys - Conor Donovan, Michael Gandolfini *Museum Gala Security Guard - Jimmy Kieffer *Gala Great Hall Security Guard - Kevin Brown *Yardley Executives - Simon Feil, Suzanne Jaehne, Doug Yasuda *Detective - Robert G. McKay *Auctioneer - Soraya Butler *Costume Exhibit Security Guards - Jillmarie Lawrence, Daniel M. Wong *As Themselves - Waris Ahluwalia, Lily Aldridge, Hailey Baldwin, Dennis Basso, Derek Blasberg, Andrew Bolton, Hamish Bowles, Leon Bridges, Cindy Bruna, Common, Desiigner, Anna Ewers, Tonne Goodman, Wes Gordon, Prabal Gurung, Gigi Hadid, Matt Harvey, Dee Hilfiger, Tommy Hilfiger, Kendall Jenner, Kylie Jenner, Kim Kardashian West, Jaime King, Heidi Klum, Aerin Lauder, Adriana Lima, Nick Mangold, John McEnroe, Wendy Murdoch, Olivia Munn, Kimberly Pauley, Zac Posen, Rainey Qualley, Sofia Richie, Amy Robach, Sofia Sanchez De Betak, Lauren Santo Domingo, Maria Sharapova, Jonathan Simkhai, Alexander Wang, Liu Wen, Serena Williams, Anna Wintour, Cameron Winklevoss, Tyler Winklevoss, Dr. Georgia Witkin, Jason Wu 'Uncredited' *Katie Holmes - Katie Holmes Category:Movies Category:2018 Movies